When a topping such as cheese is to be melted on the upper surface of a hamburger or other food item, the time required for melting may be undesirably long, particularly where heat is supplied from below. While the topping is melting, the bottom of the food item may be at a significantly higher temperature than the top of the food item for a significant period of time. This can result in portions of the food item becoming scorched, overcooked, or excessively dry.
While cooking or heating food items such as cheeseburgers on a griddle or a flat-top grill, cooks may spray water from a bottle onto the cooking surface adjacent the item to generate steam, then cover the item with a dome to trap the steam for a short period of time, for example, 20 seconds. The steam is thought to accelerate melting of cheese while also adding moisture.
Domes are commercially available in various shapes and sizes, and typically include a handle. Some include additional features. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,302 discloses an adjustable food press comprising a dome and a handle assembly attached to a pressing plate inside the dome.
The above-described technique of spraying water onto a griddle or flat-top grill cannot be used with the same effect on a grated grill that has spaced-apart bars, as water will fall between the spaces of the bars. Thus, when it is desired to provide steam in this context, other arrangements must be made. Suggested techniques for providing steam when cooking with this type of grill include, e.g., use of a fairly complex system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,142.
There is a need for improved apparatus and methods to facilitate application of heated vapor to food items on grills, particularly when melting a topping such as cheese or the like, without undue complication and expense.